


I Miss You

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Jackson bump into each other in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after season four, with potential spoilers. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "I Miss You" by Kacey Musgraves.

“Lydia! Lydia!” Lydia scanned the crowd in Trafalgar Square for the person calling her name. She was surprised when she spotted Jackson weaving his way through the mass of bodies towards her.

“Jackson! What are you doing here?” the redhead asked her ex-boyfriend.

“I’m on a class trip to the National Gallery. What are you doing in London?” Jackson asked.

“My family had some money left over after selling the lake house and decided to use it on a vacation in England” said Lydia. “I would have told you we were coming but I thought you’d be too busy with school for a visit.”

“I wish you had told me you were coming” said the werewolf. “So how are you? You look good.”

“I am good. I got into UCLA—early admission. My parents are thrilled. How are you?”

“I’m doing okay. I made captain on my school’s soccer—excuse me, _football_ —team this year.”

“That’s great Jackson” said Lydia, smiling.

Just then a voice called out “Whittemore, stay with the group.”

Jackson looked over his shoulder, scowling at the owner of the voice before turning back to Lydia. “I have to go. It was great seeing you, Lydia.”

“It was great seeing you too.”

As Jackson turned to make his way through the crowd, he glanced back to Lydia and called out “Hey Lydia? I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Jackson” said Lydia.


End file.
